In the Shadows
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Every Halloween, a creature roams through Halloween Town searching for prey. Xemnas wants to reel in this creature as a powerhouse to the Organization but what happens when forbidden feelings well up in his non-existent heart at the sight of the creature?


Zypher: Well, here we all are after my extended absence due to the very annoying writer's block that has plagued my mind for the past few months. It's a fighter, I assure you but slowly, I've been managing ideas and now have come up for one for a one-shot for Halloween this year. Of course, for those that are watching me for my yugioh fiction, this one is taking place in a different category of one fav game of mine. The lovely Kingdom Hearts. It's been a while since I've last gotten back into this category from the first and last story that I've written for it and lots of information to catch up on since it's been ages since I've played Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: CoM and Kingdom Hearts II. So any who, hope you all will enjoy this little installment for Halloween and beware for OOC is slightly imminent cause I'll probably fail with keeping character in check. -chuckles nervously-

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will own.

Summary: There's a legend that goes when Halloween arrives and those of Halloween Town prepare for frights and scares, one creature emerges from Hinterlands in search of prey. Only one dares to come and attempt to try and tame said creature. How successful he will be depends if he can avoid temptation and cunning.

Note: This is also the first story where you'll be meeting a few of my created oc chars for the Organization. Don't like, don't bother me with it. Want to know more about them, read my profile. Note is down below about the group that my originals belong to within Organization XIII.

Another note: This story along with Shadows of the Night was written long before more of Saix's backstory was revealed via Birth By Sleep so don't pester about the location of his origins.

0

In the Shadows

0

"I find this to be quite interesting, Number VI. Where have you heard such a legend?" A voice echoed in the empty halls of the Castle That Never Was. A short male with silver-blue hair, one side having bangs that covered the right side of his face stood before another, silver hair flowing down past his shoulder blades as amber eyes focused on the one before him. "It was found in an old dusty tome in the library that talked about many myths and legends of all the worlds lain outside of the castle walls. This was one that has intrigued me since such a creature, if tamed, could become our greatest asset." The male spoke. The other nodded, a hand placed on his chin in thought. "Indeed. Such would be a strength that none could compare to. But to us, he would be of no asset as a somebody. But..." he started, looking to the male once more. "I shall fetch my two strongest and make our way there to find this creature that prowls on this day you speak of."

"And what will you do, sir?"

"Simple." he spoke once more, smirk appearing across his face. "We'll tame it and if it's as impossible as the task of finding it, we will kill it and harvest the nobody into our ranks as Number VII." The smaller male nodded and when he was given the word to leave, he nodded once more. "I shall start making arrangement for Numbers II and III to meet with you about this mission and also see if Number IV about things that could be of use to you for this, Superior."

"See to it, Number VI." spoke the Superior before turning heel and walking off as Number VI started in the other direction to contact those needed for this conquest the Superior had in mind.

0

Deep within the Hinterlands, past the doorways that led to different holidays from Valentine's Day to Christmas, a shadow slipped through the trees, past the doors to the other holidays and out into the graveyard where it took a sharp turn to the left, heading into Curly Hill. When it arrived, another was already there, eyes gazed up to the large moon resting in the sky above. "The day approaches. But this time, we may be met with something new, my brother."

"Really? What do you mean, nii-sama?"

"I do not know. The moon tells me that we shall see something new but I do not know what. I guess we shall find out in a week's time." The other still looked curious but nodded. "Will we feed tonight, nii-sama?" The first thought about it before giving a sharp grin and nodded. "Yes. No need to slake our hunger til Halloween." The other grinned as a child would do in a candy store. "Hopefully their corpse selection is better than last year's." he replied with glee as he bolted off towards the graveyard. "I'm sure they will, Hesen. Why wouldn't they for this glorious of holidays?" the first murmured as he followed behind, shifting under the pale moonlight as a howl cracked through the air, warning all the inhabitants of who were coming.

0

The week passed with preparation and planning, the Superior making sure that all was ready for when he, Number II and Number III make their leave to Halloween Town. "Is everything gathered, Number II?" he questioned as he looked to the one eyed freeshooter.

"Yes, Xemnas, everything is ready. We have the darts that could probably knock out a behemoth and chains to make sure that sucker is bound good." he replied, the bandolier of darts slung over his chest. "Good, now remember your place, Number II."

Xigbar waved a hand nonchalantly, nodding. "Vexen has prep the lab for our return when we have the creature in our grasp. He is ready for us when we return so he said for us to immediately portal to the lab when we are done." Xaldin spoke. "Wonderful. Shall the Lost Numbers join our conquest? Brexe shall be busy so he will not be joining us." Xemnas spoke as he looked to the other two. "Nah. Xelen was sent off on a mission by Brexe already." Xigbar answered.

"And Zilxe is off on another conquest and he won't return for some time." Xaldin added. Xemnas nodded. "Then let us go. We can't spare another moment or else we may lose this opportunity until next year's celebration." Xigbar and Xaldin nodded before they all disappeared through the dark shadows to their destination: Halloween Town.

0

The town was decorated with many items to strike fear into the hearts of children. Each children's nightmare were gathered in the town square to celebrate another successful Halloween. But of course, they had their own reason to fear because of the creature that lives within the Hinterlands. While being scary in their own right, this creature was one to strike fear into the Pumpkin King himself. They never knew where such a creature came from but it was something unnatural even to them. Its speed was unmatched that it looked like a blur. Without warning, it would strike, taking down what could be considered one of its own but with the creature not being a part of the town, they were nothing but prey, before being dragged off into the darkness where it or its prey was never seen again. The Mayor did try his hardest to think of what to do to prevent the creature's return but no solution came to mind. So until the creature's arrival on Halloween night, they enjoyed themselves and had their celebration before the time to panic would be upon them.

Three portals appeared outside of the town before dispersing; revealing the three members in what would be their Halloween attire. For Xigbar, he was a gargoyle-like creature. He wasn't made of stone like actual gargoyles but he definitely fit the part. His skin was darkened to a hue of purple mixed with black, his black coat replaced for a simple leather wrap around his hips, a hole in the back to give his prehensile tail freedom and to also not be a bother to him. Large wings perched on his back were indigo in color. Hands and feet were transformed into sharp talons and all that would give you the hint of him being the same person he was were the wounds painted on him from his days of a somebody, the familiar eye patch over his right eye and the striped hair tied back into a ponytail.

For Xaldin, he was a near replica of the nobodies that he controlled. Taking the form of the Dragoon with colors and new features that represented himself to make it unique, his frightening appearance all focused on the sharp lavender eyes that were cat-like in appearance. Away with the pincer-like claws that the Dragoons had and give him a set of lethal looking claws and he was a creature that you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. And last but not least, the Superior himself took the form of a very frightening demon.

Tattered clothing rested upon his form and while he kept his lightly muscular build and caramel skin, only certain parts of him gave way to his demonic attire. Wings, tail and claws on both hands and feet were pitch black and scaly. Lethal spikes ran down his spine and to end off the fearsome look was his face. The cold expression void of all emotions became more frightening with the accomplice of more of the sharp black scales outlining the contours of his face and down his neck underneath the shirt, wild silver locks now home to two protruding black horns on the top of his head.

Flexing his hand to examine the claws he was bestowed with his new form, Xigbar in the back making the attempt to fly and failing horribly, he turned to them and they were at attention, Xaldin having to grab Xigbar's by pinching his tail when he was in the air a few feet off the ground, making him lose concentration and drop to the ground. Xemnas only gave a fleeting glance to Xigbar as he went to stand, cursing Xaldin under his breath, before speaking. "Alright. This world is vast but is relatively small. The creature comes from the Hinterlands which should be up to the north but since we don't know where it would be in that area, we shall head into town and become a part of their celebration until it comes since from what the legend spoke of, it comes out to feed on the people this night."

"And what makes you think we won't be the one it targets?" Xigbar admonished, not liking the thought of being torn up by some unknown creature.

"Because, we won't be in sight of it. We have wings so learn to use them and we can attack it by surprise." Xemnas answered before heading towards town where cheers and flashing lights from torches led the way. Xigbar shrugged and followed with Xaldin right behind him, none of them noticing the sharp eyes that watched them from the shadows of the entrance that led into the Hinterlands before disappearing to tell its brother the new inhabitants to their world.

0

When they walked in, they were immediately seized into the celebration, introduced to all and were given a melodious greeting from the mayor. Xemnas heeded the greeting with silence as he looked around with disinterest. It didn't take long before Xigbar joined along with the ghouls, demons and ghosts, enjoying himself while Xemnas waited for the time when the creature was to show itself. Xaldin waited by his side, keeping an eye on Xigbar to make sure he didn't cause any trouble. The celebration went on for another hour before a chime of a clock was heard and everything ended abruptly, causing Xemnas' attention to be alerted. "Do you think the creature is approaching?" Xaldin asked.

"Possibly."

"Hey, why'd everyone stopped?" Xigbar questioned.

"Because around this time is when the creature appears." A ghost simpered as it disappeared. Soon, the monsters were starting to disperse little by little until a howl pierce the silent air, causing them to panic now as they rushed to find a place to shelter themselves and Xemnas could only make the guess that most of the monsters live outside the town and wouldn't risk leaving the town only to get captured by the creature making its way towards them unless they could fly.

"Number II! Number III! Into the air now! It's coming and we need to make this opportunity known!" Xemnas called as he unfurled his large wings and took to the air with little trouble. Xaldin followed behind him and after a few moments of struggling, Xigbar was right behind them. Amber orbs kept watch of the town's entrance as another howl was heard and his eyes narrowed when he heard a second one accompany it. _'Zexion did not mention there were two.'_

Soon, the two creatures surged into town and by Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas had never seen such beauty which was a phantom surprise with himself being a nobody, one to never have feelings or emotions for anything. The first, what he suspected to be the alpha, took on a form much like himself. Pale skin glowed under the moonlight as dusky blue fur that matched its hair covered its arms and partially over its face. Its legs were built for speed and shaped much like a wolf and a bushy tail swayed behind it. The other was definitely a werewolf in every sense of the word. Shades of blue made up its fur and its claws were sharp and hooked just slightly to show that when it has prey in its grip, it will be hard for it to escape. "You think you all can hide! We are hunters and hunters never fail!" The first called, the second sniffing around for a target. Xaldin turned his gaze to Xigbar who was already preparing his guns, modified to hold the darts before looking back to Xemnas. "When shall we strike?" he asked.

"Give it time. We can't let both know we're up here. When one's away, we'll target the other and we'll start with the wolf first." Xaldin nodded and told the plan to Xigbar who nodded as well, keeping his gaze trained on the werewolf as he continued to scout the square, waiting for the distance between him and the first to be further apart. Some of the monsters watched them from their spots, probably wondering why they were there but didn't complain when they saw Xigbar targeting the wolf. The wolf inched closer and closer to Finklestein's lab and that when the chaos started. The shot was made and an anguished howl emerged from the wolf, causing the first to act. "Brother! Hesen!" he cried as he stopped beside him, seeing the dart in his back.

Hesen gave a moan before looking up to the other. "Nii-sama...I'm so tired..." he whispered, eyes drooping more.

Golden eyes burned with anger as he tried to keep the wolf awake but he was too far gone and he gave a roar as he looked around. "Who dares rise up against us?" Xemnas took the moment to land and the other's gaze turned to him before he faltered back. "I do." Xemnas spoke, amber clashing with gold.

"Who are you? You are one that I never seen in this world."

"I am here to tame you." The male growled and charged forward. "Never!" he hissed as he swiped his claws at him but Xemnas dodged each movement swiftly and without fault. Xigbar and Xaldin watched from the air, ready to swoop down and help their Superior if the situation becomes too much but knew that a wolf couldn't stand up to Xemnas easily so their help may just be unneeded. As the wolf made another lunge, Xemnas stepped back, a red beam emerging from his palm and with two quick slashes, a howl was heard from the beast as it stumbled back, an X scar now resting on the bridge of his nose and bleeding heavily. Monsters in hiding watched in undeniable shock as Xemnas wounded the creature. The wolf groaned, collapsing to his knees before looking back to up Xemnas who watched him with a passive gaze.

"Will you stop this fight? You will not be victorious against my power."

The wolf snarled as it looked down once more. "Fine. But I will not come with you." he hissed.

"Then you leave me little choice." Raising a hand, the wolf was oblivious to who waited in the sidelines and felt a dart pierce his neck. With a snarl, he removed it but the effects were already taking place and with a whimper, he collapsed to his knees before falling unconscious to the sleeping drug. When the threat was taken down, the monsters came out, cheering in gratitude for what they've done. Now they were finally free of the threat that had haunted them for centuries. But Xemnas didn't care about that. He picked up the wolf as Xaldin and Xigbar landed, Xaldin picking up the other creature and soon, all three left in the swirl of darkness amongst the monsters.

0

Vexen looked up when they returned and saw the two creatures they harbored. "Place them on the tables and I'll call Zexion to assist me with the analysis." Xemnas nodded and placed the first down upon one of the tables, Xaldin mirroring his action as he placed the other onto the second table before he and Xigbar left. Vexen went to the first, binding it down before heading over to the second and did the same. Afterwards he called out for his closer assistant, Xarzith. The half gargoyle-like winter fox appeared from the back, reading a book before closing it and turned to Vexen. "Yes, Vexen?"

"I need the assistance of Zexion and Xist. Could you please fetch them so we can get started with examining these two specimens?" Xarzith nodded and left the room as Vexen turned his attention back to Xemnas who was still waiting where he was. "We shall have a written report to you as soon as possible, Superior." Xemnas nodded and turned his back to him. "I expect it real soon." he murmured before leaving out the room and Vexen gave a faint nod as he started over to the werewolf, unaware that the first has woken, golden eyes narrowed into slits as it started struggling in the binds that held him down.

0

Xemnas stood upon the Altar of Naught, gazing up to Kingdom Hearts still in the beginning stages towards its completion. "Soon, Kingdom Hearts, you shall be completed with the hearts need to grant you the power you need to give us what we desire so. As long as the Heartless continue to claim hearts only to be struck down by the Keyblade master afterward." There was silence as he continued to stand there before a vortex opened up behind him, causing him to turn in reaction to the appearance of a wounded Xarzith.

"What going on?"

Xarzith panted slightly. "We...were examining the werewolf...and the other...broke from its bonds and attacked...it's probably coming this way..."

Xemnas nodded before he started on his way past Xarzith and down through Creation and Ruin Pathway to intercept the wolf. Xarzith watched him as he left before disappearing himself to assist Vexen, Zexion and Xist with the cleanup.

0

Wild golden eyes narrowed as he explored this unknown area. He didn't know where to go and his senses were of no use until the point where he felt the embrace of the moon reach him. Of course, the power emitting from this moon was much different to the moon he was accustomed to back in Halloween Town. "Halt right there, wolf." The baritone voice spoke out and gold eyes narrowed as the beast growled, looking up to the spot where Xemnas stood, still stoic as ever.

"You." he hissed.

"You have become such a problem ever since you were taken from your world. Why fight what you can't change? There's no possible way to leave this world without our assistance and that will never be granted to you. Accept defeat and follow the path that fate has given you."

"Never! You pulled me and my kin brother from our home! We never wanted that. We were living peacefully until you and your cohorts came! What made us so special that you would come all that way for us!" the wolf roared. Xemnas disappeared from where he was, appearing before the wolf, who recoiled back, and grasped at his neck. "Because...not only do you have the potential to join our ranks..." he murmured as he pulled the wolf closer. "You also have stirred phantom emotions within me. Something that is not easy to do." The wolf's eyes widened as his lips met with that of the male before him but he did not struggle. He just hung from Xemnas' grip, eyes wide until the contact was broken and he was placed back on his feet. "Now, do you understand your place?" Xemnas questioned.

Pointed ears folded back as the wolf looked to the marble ground. "Yes..."

"Good, now return back to the lab where you came. Do not fight those that are superior to you and accept the choice that was given to you. I will see you once the inauguration is complete." The wolf nodded and slunk back towards the lab, his will to fight all but extinguished after his encounter with Xemnas.

Xemnas stood where he was, expressionless. Soon, he turned his back towards the path the wolf has taken and started back towards the Altar of Naught, the piercing howl of anguished from the werewolf a passing memory, knowing that the heartless has taken his heart and with his strong will, he would become one of them.

0

It was later on in the day before a report was given to Xemnas about the progress with the two beasts from Halloween Town. With the werewolf, after his heart was extracted, he became a more normal wolf but much larger than the typical size of a male wolf and the added wings that sprouted from his back added to the possible destruction he could do alone. So pretty much, Vexen has dubbed his as a warwolf, one to have much power behind his attacks. As for the wolf, he was stripped of his beastly form that he was born with and given a human form. The wound that he was branded with from Xemnas' attack was left upon his face as a battle scar and some of the features from his wolf form was passed on to his human form such as sharp, deadly fangs, nails that were more like claws and the dangerous aura of a wolf on the prowl for prey. Xemnas nodded as he placed the papers down and stood, disappearing through a vortex down into the lab where their two newest members stayed.

On the two tables, the two new members to the Organization sat, both expressionless and let Zexion and Xist continue their examinations of their new forms as well as establish their power setting. When Xemnas appeared, the two looked up. "Well, seems you two have obeyed like I ordered. Now," Xemnas turned to face Zexion. "What have you learned about their powers, Number VI?"

Zexion brought up the notes he had taken in the sparse time that Xemnas was in the room with them and spoke. "Well, from the extensive research and based off the forms they have taken previous to becoming one of us, they have the potential to be feral and much more powerful under the presence of moonlight. Basically putting it, they are like berserkers when brought under the glow of the moon."

"I see." he murmured as he looked to the two before walking over to the blue haired male who gave a slight growl at his presence but didn't do nothing more than that. The wolf watched quietly, not intimidated by his presence but more so watching to make sure that his kin brother was unharmed. He realized with a lack of shock that all emotions and feelings he had moments before were stripped with the loss of his heart. Even so, in the spur of the moment, he felt the tiny twang of slight emotions, wondering to himself if they could still feel even when they lacked a heart. "Now tell me, do you happen to remember the name given to you before you became what you are?"

"I will never tell." the male spoke with a hiss.

Xemnas was still expressionless as he looked into the golden eyes before him as he reached out with a hand. With the lack of expression, they couldn't tell whether it was a threatening gesture or now and with it, caused Hesen to react to defend.

"Don't hurt Isa again!" he growled, moving to stand but Zexion and Xist moved to hold him down, knowing it probably won't do much to pacify an attack but a glance from Xemnas kept him quiet before he turned back to Isa. "So that is your name? Good." he whispered before raising a hand, bringing up his name in glowing scrawl before they swirled around in the air before them. With a wave of his hand, an X appeared among the letters before snapping to a stop, revealing his new name.

"You are now christened with the name Saix, Number VII of the Organization." Xemnas spoke. The male gave a growl before he moved to stand and looked to the wolf. "Come on. We're leaving." he muttered and Hesen nodded as he shrugged the grip on his shoulders off and followed behind Saix. They let them go without stopping them and Xemnas looked to Zexion. "For the next few days, I want you to keep watch over them. Brexe will arrive soon to deal with the change of the wolf's name. Until then, make sure they do not step outside castle grounds."

"As you wish, sir."

0

A few days after their capture, they were getting slowly use to castle life, most of it concerning less contact with those of the castle. The castle may be huge but on occasions, they seem to come in contact with one or two members of the Organization. Saix still hated this new life and pined to return back to their once home of Halloween Town but even after mastering the workings of the portals, they couldn't use them often since Xemnas didn't want them trying to escape. Now, they stayed within the confines of Addled Impasse, looking up to the incomplete form of Kingdom Hearts that was gradually growing in size with the more hearts given to it.

Saix's ears perked at the sound of someone entering the room and he gave a snarl before turning, seeing Xemnas standing there along with Brexe. "Why do you two continue to hide? You can't change this."

Saix growled and turned away from them. "Even if we could, you wouldn't let that happen so what's the point in trying?" he hissed. Footsteps came closer to him and he felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck as a hand landed on his shoulder, turning him to face the other male. "You want to know why I won't let it happen?" Xemnas murmured. Saix gave a growl as he tried to pull away but Xemnas' grip only tightened on him. "Then why? Why do you restrict us of freedom and cage us like some animal!" Saix snarled.

"Because...I don't want to lose you..." the enigmatic male whispered as he pulled the berserker into a kiss. Saix gave a yelp as he tried to pull back but Xemnas wouldn't release him. When he finally did, he stumbled back nearly to the point of falling if Xeshen wasn't there to catch him. "When I heard of the legend that roamed around Halloween Town, my goal was to tame and claim the beast into our ranks to have another powerful fighter among us. But when my eyes landed on you, those thoughts changed. I wanted to claim you, yes, but not for the reason I had previously in mind." Reaching a hand up, he caressed the pale cheek lightly before cupping it. "It wasn't a lie when I said you stirred phantom feelings within me. That is not an easy feat for I have abandoned all sense of emotions due to having no heart. But you, Saix, have brought those feelings back from slumber and I've yet to recoil against the need to put them into hiding again."

Petting his cheek once more, he stepped back over to where Brexe stood, silent and imposing like a menacing statue but nonetheless had his gaze trained on Xeshen. "Your freedom will be given if I can trust you not to run. It would be a shame for one such as yourself be killed since I cannot have secrets of our plans be out in the open for the Keybearer to know and stop us before we could start." Saix watched as they both disappear in a swirl of black and purple shadows and he sighed, looking back out to the moon that not only soothed him but also granted him power when he willed it.

_Then I guess it will be too long before I gain his because he still hasn't gained my trust yet._

0

Another year has gone by with no progress between the Superior and the seventh member. Each kept their distance although Xemnas came close every once in a while to see about Saix. More numbers entered their ranks, now bringing them up to ten in both the Organization and the Lost Numbers with the coming of Luxord and Aurix. The days went by with little activity except for the occasional mission or two and the day was soon approaching and Saix knew it. His instincts that were still with him, even as a Nobody, burned in his veins. He wanted to kill, to feel the blood tainting his fingers, to have the thrill of the kill as he once had back in Halloween Town. But that thrill was lost to him since he was stuck here within the castle.

He gave a snarl as his fist impacted with the wall, leaving a web of cracks to expand over the hard surface. "This is maddening. I need to get out of here with Xeshen. Find a place where we can kill freely without consequences..." he whispered as he staggered back to Addled Impasse where Xeshen usually stays. From the shadows, amber eyes watched before the owner of them followed behind him.

0

Saix walked into the room where Xeshen stood, gold gaze staring up at the room and fur bristled showing that he too was feeling the withdrawal of being unable to do what they were born to do. "Xeshen...we'll just leave here...return back home to slake our needs..." Saix whispered and Xeshen agreed but a voice halted them from doing so.

"You won't be going anywhere, Number VII." Xemnas murmured.

"You can't bind us here forever! If you don't let us go, people will die! You don't want that now, do you?" Saix hissed.

"Indeed not." he murmured before creating a portal and waved to them. "Come with me." They watched as he walked through the portal and not wanting to cause any more problems between them and the Superior naught, they followed behind him. Where they landed, though, was a shock to the two berserkers. "Halloween Town..." Saix whispered before turning to look back to Xemnas. "But why? You wouldn't let us come here before so why now?"

"I couldn't lose valuable organization members because of your rage and since this was once your home, why not come back?" Xemnas spoke.

"Then why are you with us?"

Xemnas gave them a smirk. "Because I wouldn't mind a good show."

The two looked to each other before giving a smirk as they nodded, looking back to Xemnas. "Well, if a show's what you want, then a show is what you'll get, my Superior." Saix whispered before turning towards the town and gave a dark howl in warning, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Watch yourselves, citizens. Your nightmare is back to haunt you."

0

Zypher: And there you have it. IMO, I think this didn't turn out as well as I wanted to and I was expecting it. Anywho, hopefully for those that do read it will like it to some extent and like I said, I don't want to hear anything about the originals of mine in here. For KH, they probably won't be seen as often anyway. Mentioned, yes, but showing up will be a rarity as far as I know. But in any case, this is my first KH Halloween story that I had written up.

Somewhere along the lines, I wanted to do things in first-person and since I was already too far with this one, I did a second take with a little more gore and a more cannibalistic Saix (spawned from my favorite story, The Blood Game by TheCrimsonLunaDiviner. A must read but not for the faint of heart) so I started up a second one. It's still in the writing process but I will have it up on Halloween if possible. But yeah, enough of my ramblings. Hope those that read enjoyed this and if not, let's hope the second take is a little better.

And now, a little story time info. Before people question (or make the attempt to flame me about it) the Lost Numbers are the organization group in which my originals are a part of. Each have a number corresponding to the person they would be found working with within Organization XIII. They are beneath Organization XIII and remotely share the same element as the Organization member they work with but aren't used in the same way. The Lost Numbers functions as a support group and assist Organization members with missions, sent out on recon and keeping order within the castle. They don't have a sub name because that would be too much thought on my part. In my profile, if I get around to it, I will list off their weapons and abilities.

For flamers, the Lost Numbers are in no way a carbon copy of Organization XIII. When I decided to create them, it took me just a long as to think of their unique name, with help from draconic and elven sites with name matching with their function when I couldn't think of one on my own so credit goes to those sites, and what weapons would suit them. If you do decide to complain about them, your flame will be ignored and discarded since they're hardly worth the trouble if they're not even geared to show up in future stories often.


End file.
